User blog:Sci100/SDCC Sci100 Leak: Charms
THIS IS A LEAK OF AN UNRELEASED SCI100 STUDIOS CONCEPT IT WILL NEVER BE RELEASED, IT WILL NEVER BE WRITTEN SOME CONCEPTS MAY BE INCOMPLETE/NOT MAKE SENSE So I should give some context on this. Back in 2015 , I thought I was gonna be here for a really really long time and I thought I could handle a ton of different things at once. Since NONE of those projects (except MURDER) will be released in the intented format, I'm gonna start leaking things slowly. I hope you enjoy. ---- CHARMS Charms is an unreleased television series that would have spanned four seasons, or "stages". It follows the character Charmcaster, mostly known by her real name Hope and her backstory into becoming the character we know in the Original Series. The episode titles are all based off of different types of magic and/or spells. Stage One Stage One takes place when Hope just turns nine – three months into 9. The main antagonist of the season is named Set, named after the god of the desert, storms, disorder, violence and foreigners in ancient Egyptian religion. #''Evocation'' - The power to call upon the forces of nature through magic. ##Hope is born, as she is “the hope of Ledgerdomain”. Spellbinder teaches her the power of Evocation by taking a travel to the planet Earth, which later uses to stop a monster from Ledgerdomain from destroying a village. #''Animal Magic'' – The ability to control animals ##Hope spends time on Earth learning Animal Magic with Spellbinder. Meanwhile, the mysterious being known as Set begins his plan to corrupt Ledgerdomain by seeking out an alien he met. An alien from Galvan Prime… #''Paper Charm'' – The ability to create magical paper charms or talismans to serve a multitude of purposes. ##Hope discovers a new wizard by the name of ___, teaching her a charm called the Paper Charm. Spellbinder spends time meeting with the Council of Wizards, who have noted the mysterious events occurring in Ledgerdomain. #''Weather Magic'' – ability to control weather ## Hope learns Weather Magic, as a flashback to the past Set’s arrival in Ledgerdomain begins with a Twister and ends with a battle against Merlin, and the present Set steals a book of runes. #''Astrology'' – The ability to use Astrology, a form of Magic that revolves around astronomical concepts. ##Spellbinder and Hope meet with the Council to explore the powers of Astrology, as every second that passes by, Set begins to grow an army. #''Shadow Magic – Magic involving darkness and shadows ##Hope discovers the existence of Shadow Magic, which Spellbinder finds worrying. He teaches her about White Light Manipulation instead. Meanwhile, Set discovers the spell required, and learns the one person who can give what he wants to him is on Ledgerdomain. #''Levitation ''– The ability to levitate ##Hope learns the magic of Levitation, as Set’s return is fully revealed to Ledgerdomain after he faces off with Merlin. #''Cleanliness Manipulation ''– the ability to keep places clean ##As the battle grows ever closer, Hope learns about Set and Spellbinder is forced to answer the question of “Why is Set evil”? Meanwhile, Set’s backstory is revealed. #''Symbols - The power to formulate symbols that can cause special events to occur. ##Hope learns the power of Symbols, learning that some symbols are dangerous, while others are powerful and good. Set uses the Chaos Magic to finally create the rune that will finally allow him to find the symbol he was looking for. ###The rune is used to transport him to the Forbidden Ruins, where he defeats the three guardians. One of them warns Set that he is making a terrible mistake. Spellbinder warns Hope that there is a darkness rising, and reminds her that some symbols are dangerous. As he says this, he uses the dagger of the demon to remove the ashes from the bowls on the sides of the ruins, and place them on the wall. The ashes form the symbol of an octopus (its Diagon). #''Summoning'' – The ability to summon things ##As Set hopes to summon The Old One, Spellbinder and the Council takes on him as Hope uses the power of Summoning, and all that she’s learned so far to ultimately help defeat Set. ###Set does succeed in opening a portal for The Old One, but Hope manages to defeat him with everything she learned this arc. The portal is closed, and Set is stripped of his powers, but at a cost. The Heart of Ledgerdomain has been poisoned, and corruption and darkness will spread across the entire dimension. While it can’t be stopped, it can be delayed. Merlin and the Council (minus Spellbinder) use their powers to create a shield around the heart, keeping in the darkness, and delaying it as long as they can. However, Merlin warns that it will require all their strength, meaning as soon as they die, so does Ledgerdomain. Merlin gives Spellbinder a list of things to do, before becoming one with the shield. As Spellbinder reads this list, he promises to help Hope finish Stage One of her teaching, and get her to Stage Two before the end of Ledgerdomain. As Spellbinder reads Merlin’s list, he finds a strange symbol. The symbol reveals a hologram of Merlin, who warns that Set’s actions have not only put Ledgerdomain in danger, but other worlds as well. He warns that with the Old One’s near return to power, other figures may return as well. It cuts to an unknown location, with a small figure made of clay. The figure begins glowing as a figure whispers “Soon... I will be free”. Stage Two Stage Two takes place between when Hope is 9 and a ½ and 9 ¾. The main antagonist of the season is Adwita. #''Art Manipulation'' - User can create, shape and manipulate arts and the medias used to create them. ##Two months after the events of Summoning, Hope is learning the power of Art Manipulation, seeking to finally pass Stage One. Meanwhile, the corruption of Ledgerdomain is growing with the rebellion of an area, and the mysterious death of thousands. ###At the end, the events involving the corruption make Spellbinder and Hope leave to go to their uncle’s. #''Abjuration'' - The power to cast spells that provide protection and healing. ##Hope meets her uncle Hex, as the two begin teaching her how to heal dangerous wounds, but warning that not all wounds can be healed. Meanwhile, Adwita confronts Jinx, Hex and Spellbinder’s mother. #''Transmutation'' - The power to alter the forms/structure of beings/objects. ##Hex teaches Hope Transmutation, as Spellbinder attempts to stop the corruption of Lederdomain. #''Destruction Magic'' - The power to utilize magic to cause destructive forces. ##Adwita attacks Hex’s tower, wiping out nearby wizards and magicians on the way. Hope, Spellbinder, and Hex fight Adwita, but at what cost? ###Adwita nearly kills everyone, nearly taking away Hope’s “special powers” in the process. #''Teleportation'' – the ability to go wherever you want to go ##Realizing the need to flee, Hex and Spellbinder teach Hope how to teleport. Adwita recruits dark wizards and magicians to attack the Heart of Ledgerdomain. ###Hex and Spellbinder reveal to Hope that they’re going to Anodyne #''Aura Manipulation'' - The ability to manipulate the subtle, luminous radiation that surrounds a person or object. ##Arriving in Anodyne, Hope meets Verona, who teaches her the power of Aura Manipulation, and reveals what “special powers” she has. Meanwhile, Hex and Spellbinder also learn from elder Anodites on how to combat Adwita. #''Attack Cancellation'' - The power to cancel the attacks of one ’s self and others. ##Still on Anodyne, Verona teaches Hope how to cancel attacks. In the meanwhile, Adwita’s attack on the Heart of Ledgerdomain begins. #''Cloaking'' - The power to hide objects/subjects from optical sight. ##On the final day on Anodyne, Spellbinder learns about the attack on the Heart as Hope learns Cloaking. Meanwhile, Adwita’s origins are fully revealed. #''White Arts'' - The power to utilize White magic. A form of magic typically used for help other people healing mind, body and soul. ##The three return to Ledgerdomain, as Adwita’s plan to destroy Ledgerdomain and corrupt the entire realm begins to work with the help of Dark wizards. #''Magic Immunity'' - The power to be unaffected by Magic in any way. ##With her “powers” stripped away, the heart’s protection is nearly destroyed. With Hope and Hex unable to fight, Spellbinder and Adwita face off in a battle that will decide the fate of Lederdomain. ###Spellbinder is killed, the Heart is fully corrupted, Adwita takes over Ledgerdomain. ###Hope and Hex flee to Earth, Hope becomes Charmcaster ###Hex shows sign of becoming corrupted, as does Charmcaster ###After the battle, she gets back her powers Stage Three Stage Three takes place when Charmcaster is 11, four years before she meets Ben and Gwen. The main antagonist of the season is Luna, the mother of Hope and Alicia. #''Elemental Magic – One year after Adwita’s attack on Lederdomain, Hope, now known as “Charmcaster” is living with her uncle Hex. Now old enough, Charmcaster learns the elemental powers, as another member of the family is revealed. #''Energy Circle Combat ''– With her elemental powers under control, Hex teaches Charmcaster a type of combat, while trying to deal with the revelation of a new sister: Alicia. #''Life Magic - The power to utilize magic to bring things to life. ##Alicia and Charmcaster attempt to work out their issues as they discover their mother (Luna)’s plan. #''Creation Magic – After the capture of Hex, Charmcaster and Alicia experiment with Creation Magic in order to save Hex. #''Dragon Magic – Training with Alicia, Charmcaster reunites with _____, who has become a Dragon trainer. Charmcaster travels to a distant world, and is face to face with a dragon. #''Enchantment – Luna’s origins are revealed, as well as her plan of how to succeed in her plan. #''Stellar Magic ''– Sisters unite to save Hex, while dealing with a manipulative mother. #''Theurgy ''- The ability to call upon gods, spirits, your ancestors, or demons to perform miracles. ##The Battle of the Sisters begins, as Alicia plans to use Theurgy, and Hex takes on Luna. #''Invocation – Luna uses the Spell of Enchantment to force Alicia and Charmcaster to become part of her family. #''Sacrifice Aspect Manifestation'' – In the conclusion to Stage 3, one shall sacrifice their life to save another. Stage Four Stage Four takes place when Hope is twelve, three years before she meets Ben and Gwen. This is the final season of the series leads into Hope’s destiny as the evil magic user of the Original Series of Ben 10. The Main antagonists of the season are Demag, an ancient demon of Ledgerdomain. Hex/The Clairvoyant. #''Druidic Magic-'' With Charmcaster and Alicia at twelve, they go to Ireland to visit a cult of witches that are revealed to be evil. At the same time, a mysterious wizard known as the Clairvoyant plans for world domination. #''Alchemy'' – Hex begins to show signs of becoming dark while teaching Alchemy to Charmcaster. Hex reveals the purpose of Alchemy is to use it to talk to Spellbinder. Meanwhile, a powerful evil alien grows in power. #''Spirit Magic'' – Hex and Charmcaster begin using Spirit Magic to try and talk to Spellbinder. While Charmcaster believes its part of her training, Hex’s motives are revealed to be much darker and deadlier. Meanwhile, the Demag (Demon of Ledgerdomain, Servant of Diagon) begins taking out potential enemies. #''Shapeshifting'' – Hex teaches Charmcaster how to shapeshift as they go into the Modern World to learn more about Demag, who is becoming a serious threat to the ways of Magic. #''Telepathy'' – Demag attempts to take over the mind of Alicia to kill Hex, who he considers an enemy. Meanwhile, Hope learns about Hex’s alter ego, the Clairvoyant. #''Curse Negation'' – An enemy from the past returns with the intend to invade Earth, to the misfortune of Hope and her family. #''Darkness Manipulation'' – Hex’s dark side shows itself as Charmcaster tries to fight her uncle. #''Necromancy – As sisters and friends prepare for the fight against evil, that same evil uses dark forces to prepare for the coming battle. #''Clairvoyance, Part I – In the first part of the season finale, Demag fights Hex, Charmcaster, _____, and Alicia. #''Clairvoyance, Part II ''– After two deaths, Charmcaster’s origin story comes to a close, as the end of the episode begins her path towards the Original Series of Ben 10… ##The Clairvoyant is ______. The corruption of Ledgerdomain led to him becoming evil over time. He is like Peter Pan from OuAT, using CHIMERA to get what he wants. What he ##In the end, Hex and Charmcaster begin looking for the Charms of Bezel after becoming evil, leading into the Original Series…. ##_______ is punished by suffering the same fate as Prometheus in Greek Myths. ##Alicia dies by the hand of Hex, who becomes evil. ---- DID YOU LIKE THIS LEAKED CONCEPT? COMMENT BELOW! Category:Blog posts Category:User:Sci100